


Immortal

by dummiE3M



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: A still pissed-off Selina Kyle, Closure, F/M, Gen, Not that invincible Batman, after 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummiE3M/pseuds/dummiE3M
Summary: At a start of his crusade, Bruce is still sloppy and got injured.And as always; Selina was there to spy on her favorite.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 30





	Immortal

“Fuck!” Batman yelp in pain when one of the stray bullets hit him on the right side of his pectoral, miraculously smacked into the tiny valley between reinforcing plates of his suit. If not for the fluid lining and three layers of protective suits he wore his shoulder would be screwed, but the impact of the lead projectile is still able to render his right arm useless. Batman quickly countered the assailant’s attack with a ball of EX-gel.

“I fucking got him! I got the Bat!” The thug roared in triumph yet he does not notice a strange substance that is now attached to his rifle, the chuckle of satisfaction quickly turned into a scream of fear and pain as the explosive compound explodes.

Batman dropped three smoke bombs around his hiding spot, stealthily snuck himself away from the group of blood-thirsty goons of the Penguin. The shouting and yelling continue as Batman clawing his way with an injured arm into a gap between pipelines and such, desperately looking for a place that he can get rid of his inconvenience.

Bruce yanked his mask off of his head, showcasing the bruises and old cuts that he received from these past few hours of the so-called Devil’s Night of Gotham city’s criminals following the ruthless attacks of Scarecrow.

“ _Master Bruce? Are you alright?_ ” Alfred’s voice ringing inside his ears from the earbuds, laced with concerns.

“Still breathing, Alfred, don’t worry.” He hissed a replied out, cursing himself quietly as he realized how the wavering in his tone must have set an alarm off inside Alfred’s overprotective mind.

“ _Bloody hell, you gave me quite a scare. If it’s not much of a bother, may I suggest you take the factor of an old man’s condition of a heart into consideration before doing something rash and reckless such as this, eh?_ ”

“It’s nothing, just a dislocated shoulder, maybe.” Bruce grunted and checking the site with caution, looking for any indication of open wounds “A bullet hit a gap between plates, no blood. I should be able to reset it.”

“ _A candy or a stick to bite down?_ ” Alfred’s mockery is evident through the modulated voice from their communicating devices, Bruce snorted and grunted as a reply.

A loud ‘crack’ sound emerged after Bruce took a deep breath then quickly reset his shoulder with the help of a nearby support structure of a pillar. He silently growled and gritting his teeth from the brief excruciating pain.

“I see it now that a decade didn’t teach you anything at all, Bruce. Been away from me that long instilled some suicidal impulse into you?” Selina dropped from the ceiling beam smoothly, softly, and quietly as suited her moniker.

“Selina.” Bruce greeted her as she’s crouching about a couple of feet in front of him, with her trademark smirk plastered on her pretty lips.

Selina inching closer to him, her scent and shadow devouring the distance between them.

“What’re you doing here?” he asked and Selina presents a pouch of jewelry.

“Work, as usual. The real question is why are you in this part of town, Brucy?” The tone indicated it to be just a rhetorical question, but Bruce feels an obligation to answer her anyway.

“Strolling by. Wanna see what changed in Gotham.” He said with a grimace, trying to compel the lingering pain off.

“It’s still populated with criminals of all ranges, as always. Home sweet home.” Selina descends beside him, sitting on her knees and trying to pry his hand off of his shoulder “Don’t act so tough, let me see it.”

“It’s nothing, give me a minute and we’re good.” Bruce insists even though he saw Selina’s hardened gazes fall upon him. After a minute of struggle, he let go of his recently resettled shoulder and gives her access to it.

“Phew…you mind if I borrow some of these fabrics? 5.56 and not even a tear.” She remarked with a whistle and a lifted eyebrow, prodding the area around the silvery mark of the lead carefully with her feathery touch, causing Bruce to winces a little. “At least you aren’t running around with your fancy Italian suit, but why the cape and the mask?”

“Practical. The cape can do many things, as for the mask,” He grabs it and presenting it to her; the mask rather resembles a helmet, fabricated by mixed materials that no ordinary people wouldn’t have a chance at procuring for they are not Bruce Wayne. No shiny details or decorations, just plain matte-finish helmet with two prongs that gave him his infamous moniker amongst criminals and authorities alike. The eyes composed of a pair of lenses that must have been Wayne Tech’s secret development “100 percent bullet-proof up to 7.62 cal, not at point-blank mind you. Inlayed with military-grade Kevlar and Carbon Fiber. Coated with three layers of insulation, pretty cozy during cold weather.”

“And the suit?” Selina asked after nodding her head along with Bruce’s elaboration, placing her other hand on the symbol of a bat at the valley between his pectorals.

“Same materials and fabrication, but I have to sacrifices some area to be able to move freely in a fight.” He pointed at each joint and openings on his suit for her.

“So…ten years that you were away was for…” Selina gesturing her fingers in front of him, indicates his whole being with an observative and ridicule gaze “this costume hero persona?”

“Well…when you put it that way,” Bruce stuttered a little, reminding Selina about the fifteen-years-old Bruce back in the days.

“Sounds lame, huh?” She quirked her brows and smirk at him.

“ _Is that Miss Kyle?_ ” Alfred’s voice chimed out of his earbuds, which Selina could make out easily via her trained senses.

“Hello, Alfred. Been a while.” Selina greeted the butler through Bruce’s comm by speaking firmly over his ear, raining hot breathes over his skin.

“ _Such a pleasure, but would you be so kind as to inform me about master Bruce’s condition?_ ”

“What did he tell you?”

“ _A dislocated shoulder, nothing serious?_ ”

“Well, that’s a relief, at least he’s telling you the truth.” Selina shot a smug at Bruce and received a snort from the man in front of her “Want me to tell him to go home?”

“ _I believe he has become ever more stubborn these past years, miss Kyle. No hope telling him what to do, I’m afraid._ ” Alfred’s voice laced with mild annoyance and a fond.

“That’s a second time we think alike.”

“I’m here, you know?” Bruce grunts and trying to stand, yet Selina’s body weight immediately pressing him down.

“Sit tight, Brucy boy, I’m not done examining you,” Selina warned him with her serious face, effective against the Batman as always.

“Since when did you know about medical practice?”

“Since you were away, smartass. Now shut up.” she cupped his jaw and gave him a peck on his lips “I always wanted to do that,” then a slap came fast as lightning, Bruce yelped in surprise more than pained at the impact “and that’s for flying away with only a letter, you fucker.” The fire in her eyes are prominent, Bruce sighed heavily and lowered his head trying to avoid her gaze. “Alfred, would you mind cutting the comms for a minute?”

“ _Not at all_.” The Butler replied and the line went silent.

“Selina—”

“Listen to me,” she interrupted him with a finger on his lips, gazing into his eyes with those sharp ones of hers “I get the part where you have to leave the city, to find a purpose in life or whatever the fuck you were up to in these past ten years. What I don’t get is why the fuck you didn’t tell me face to face?” Selina cupped his jaw again, this time she didn’t dive in for a kiss or anything but just kneeling on his chest “You have any ideas how fucked up that was or how would I feel?” Selina’s tone turned tight and in the low lighting secluded quarter they are in Bruce can make out a glimmer of tears brimming in her eyes “Did you ever took a second to think about how your abandonment would affect me?”

Bruce went silence, recalling the memory of her mother, Maria, who returned to Gotham in a façade of a caring and wanting to reconcile mother and then when she got what she sought after she bailed on Selina again without even a goodbye hug, and then he realized what his departure must seem like from her perspective.

“I’m sorry about that, Selina.” He said in his most emotional and vulnerable tone of voice he has ever uttered since he left Gotham “I’m sorry I broke my promise, that I made you felt like you’d been abandoned.” He reaches her hand and gathered it in his bigger ones, relocating them to be placed on top of where his heart lies beating beneath “As I told you that night; I’ll never leave Gotham again, and that’s a promise I aimed to keep with my life.” He brought their intertwined fingers to his lips, pecking hers lightly as a reassurance “I know I don’t have the right to ask anymore, but I want you to trust me again. Please?” he lifted his eyes to meet hers, shimmering emerald orbs mirrored the hope in his dark ones.

“It was easier to make a promise when you are desperately in need of something you don’t want to lose. I can’t, not this soon; you’ll have to rebuild that kind of trust up from the ruin you left behind, Bruce Wayne.” Selina replied and Bruce’s expression turned solemn “Whatever we once had; it’s gone as soon as that plane took off. It’s broken at the moment you pressed the tip of that fucking pen on that fucking piece of paper. It’s just an illusion of our childish dreams from the clouded promises we saw in our eyes.” Selina delivered her monologue quietly, Bruce only laid there underneath her in complete silence “Things changed, Bruce, ten years tend to do that.” With the finality in her voice, Selina lifted off of Bruce and crouching beside him.

“But something didn’t.” his words laced with implication, one that spread warmth inside her heart yet brought doubts to her mind.

“We’ll see.” Selina tosses him a package that contains a tablet of something “Take it, it’s a stimulant, you still got a dozen thugs to deal with.” She pulled a shemagh up to cover the lower half of her face.

“Not sticking around? Thought you might want some exercise.” Bruce downed the pill quickly after crushing it between his teeth and picking his helmet off the ground “Could use your help.” He donned the helmet and secured it firmly onto his head, the lenses lit up with dim white lights.

“I think I’ll pass; I still have a reputation to uphold, you know?” Selina sprung off the ground and saunters her way up the beam “Can’t be seen helping the Bat, what would everyone think?” Selina exaggerated with her theatric gestures and then shot him a tight smile “See ya ‘round.” She bid him a farewell and then making her way up and out of the building the same way she came in.

Bruce stood there and took a deep breath, checking the condition of his suit and gadgets before making his way up as well in search of a more appropriate approach upon the group of armed men. “Alfred?”

“ _Yes, master Bruce?_ ”

“Inform Gordon about a shootout at the pier. Thirteen suspects, unconscious, with crates of black-market rifles and some drugs.” Bruce scaled the beams of the warehouse with his agile movement despite the seemingly inconvenient cape and perched on the reasonable height, overlooking all of the goons below him.

“ETA?”

“Make it five minutes,” Bruce replied and threw all of his smoke bombs in an area that rendered the entire space covered in a thick cloud of tear gas, the goons cough, and retches as Bruce pounced onto one of them and knocked him out with a strong knead to the back of the neck. Before the making impact, he thought to himself that he might add burglary in the list of his targeted crimes as well.


End file.
